In general, the shift sleeve is moved axially by a shift fork actuated by external force, the fork-shaped end of which engages in an actuating groove running around the shift sleeve. The shift fork is actuated by an electric, hydraulic or pneumatic actuator. Since the fork-shaped end is mounted inside the actuating groove with a certain degree of shift play, which is typically of the order of 1 to 3 millimeters, it is possible that because of external force influences, the shift sleeve is deflected out of its central neutral position along the synchronizer body and thus the synchronizer ring is brought into contact with the adjacent clutch body. This can lead to undesirable premature wear of the friction faces formed on the clutch body and synchronizer ring.